


Gabriel's History (A Summary)

by HixyStix (GaiaMyles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Gen, Pagan Gods, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/pseuds/HixyStix
Summary: The first beings that existed in any form were God and his sister, Amara.  Creation and Destruction.  And their counterpart, Death.  What God created, Amara destroyed, and Death reaped.God got tired of Amara’s destruction and set about to lock her away.  He created the Archangels for this task:  Michael, the first and greatest, the loyal son and warrior; Lucifer, the second son, the light bringer, who wanted to forge his one paths; Raphael, the healer,  who thrived on harmony; and Gabriel, the messenger, bringer of truth and justice, who loved perhaps a bit too fiercely.The story of Gabriel, start tofinishstart.





	Gabriel's History (A Summary)

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we have a more complete understanding of Gabriel’s history with Loki, I decided to rework my idea of his history and timeline.

Heaven was never perfect, even if Gabriel thought it was.  Back in the halcyon early days.

Back when they fought Amara, locked her away and gave Lucifer the key.

Lucifer, who burned so brightly it hurt even Gabriel sometimes.  Who glowed even brighter as he basked in the love of their Father.

Then the Leviathan came and the Archangels had a purpose again - they fought and battled and won.  Purgatory was newly formed, just for Beasts.

Father said he had a Plan.  He always had a Plan.

He created the other angels and Earth and then humans. His masterpiece, he said.

Gabriel had thought the Archangels were his masterpieces.

 

The world was still young when Father banished Lucifer from Heaven.

Heaven dimmed a little that day.

Michael (first, but always second) watched as Lucifer and the others he brought with them walked the earth, talked with the humans Father had so carefully crafted, manipulated and cajoled them.

Gabriel watches, despairs for his brother, despairs that he is so angry at Father, destroying what he built, making his own poorer copy of Heaven, his own angels(demons) and archangels(Princes of Hell).

Father sends him to Earth sometimes, to take His messages to the people.  Different people in different places, messages to help them all along in different ways.

But it doesn’t work.  Lucifer is too present in this world.  The copycat Heaven he created is too efficient and unlike Father, its master doesn’t hold his children back.

Michael is angry, talks to Father to make him angry too.  Gabriel, sorrowful, pleads with his brother and his Father, but the decision is made.  Lucifer must stop. Gabriel’s voice is heard. Michael first must talk to his brother.

 

Gabriel prepares a vessel for his brother, promises its mother that it will be a Son of God - someday, when Michael takes possession.  The vessel is raised willing and says “yes” as he is dunked beneath the waters of the river Jordan. Michael sets out to redeem the people there - flawed and prone to failure but still faithful.  He tells them of ways to resist the temptations of Lucifer, tells them of Father’s desires for them, but only a few listen.

Those few are taught.  Taught how to fight Lucifer and his creations, taught how to fight the Beasts that now plague the Earth.  They listen.

Lucifer does not.  He tries to tempt Michael, to lure him away from Father (and Gabriel).  Michael holds steadfast and when Lucifer’s agents managed to crucify the vessel, Michael and Lucifer fought for two nights and three days, ending with Lucifer locked in the Cage, behind many Seals.

Michael revives his vessel after, giving his followers their last guidance and sparking a new religion, one which remained powerful against demons and Beasts for thousands of years.

 

Heaven was never meant for just three Archangels.  They no longer balance and they fight - about Father’s love, about Lucifer, about their purpose now that there is nothing to fight but each other.

Gabriel takes respites on Earth, meets people and pagan gods and other beings.  He learns from them: tricks and tools and the desire to run away.

One trip to Earth, Gabriel meets Loki, a Norse god bound in his own son’s guts, imprisoned with only his wife to keep him company.  Gabriel frees him, elicits a promise of help later.

 

Father’s plan scares Gabriel.  He knows now that Father _meant_ for Michael and Lucifer to fight.  Both times. And there’s to be a third, years from now.

Gabriel doesn’t want this.  But he can’t escape Father’s gaze.

 

But then Father goes away.  He sends Gabriel on one last mission, to talk to a man in the desert named Muhammad, and when Gabriel returns, Father is gone.  Missing. Unfindable.

Michael and Raphael declare that no one will ever know, except the Archangels.  Michael rules Heaven as if Father is still in his chambers, rules with an iron fist.  Raphael is his best lieutenant.

Gabriel sees his chance and flees.  Just like Father.

 

Once on Earth, Gabriel finds a vessel, finds the god Loki, calls in his favor.  Loki gives the vessel his face, teaches Gabriel to be him, then goes off with his remaining sons.  Gabriel is free - for the first time in his life, as long as he stays away from his (old) family.

Learning to be a pagan god is difficult.  The Norse gods don’t like Loki, so he heads south, meets a Hindu goddess named Kali.  She is full of the rage and pain and destruction Gabriel feels inside when he thinks of his brothers, of Lucifer in the cage, of Michael fighting him someday, and Gabriel feels love for someone other than family for the first time.

But Kali is fickle and leaves Gabriel.  He is alone again. He doesn’t know how to be alone.

Abrahamic religions take over much of the pagan world and Gabriel must find a new way.  He settles in as a trickster, like Loki before him, but less than before. He acts out the part, eats the sweets, deals out ironic fates.

 

Gabriel doesn’t realize he still tries to fulfill his directive from God - giving messages and exacting justice.  Without Father’s guidance, however, his sense of justice is twisted. Twisted from pain, from years alone, from the influence of the monstrous pagans.  If souls are eternal, after all, what does it matter if a human is alive or dead?

For a thousand years, Gabriel lays low.  Loki lays even lower. Hunters fight true tricksters, and Gabriel lets them believe they’ve killed him before moving on to the next place.

 

Gabriel lays low and lonely, carefree but hollow, until Mary Campbell makes a deal with Azazel and sets the Apocalypse into motion.

Now Gabriel is scared.  He knows the future. He doesn’t want Father’s Plan to come to fruition.

But Father isn’t here.  Maybe Gabriel can stop it…


End file.
